


The Field Of Fire

by RGraves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: A quick description of Balerion which turned into a very short story of how I would've written the Field Of Fire I may return to add to this short story and it may grow to the length of a full chapter. All told from the third person POV of King Loren Lannister.





	The Field Of Fire

**Hear Me Roar**

Loren Lannister looked proudly over the two armies he'd combined the army of the Westerlands and the army of The Reach, King Mern was wine loving pompous prick but the Lannister Kings of the Rock were wise and strong rulers their relationship with the Kings of Highgarden had been a mutually beneficial one. King Loren however wanted more from this relationship a union so to speak a United Reach and Westerland could be the most dangerous army in Westeros, both the richest and most fertile lands the continent would easily rollover the river lands. The Storm Kings would most likely fight until Stormsend fell but Lannister Lion would be displayed proudly on its castle walls they wouldn't have the numbers to defeat such a force especially after the River Lands joined the fold. The thought of ruling over such a vast land mass tickled Loren Lannister and why stop there with such a force in ten years he could rule from the Stormlands to the wall and the establish the most powerful dynasty in history, all that stood in his way were dragons the Valerians of Dragonstone had come on the backs of their winged beasts army after army fell, Kings relinquished their crowns and lords refused to lift a sword to defend them letting this Aegon Targaryen send his generals, his bastard brother or the cheek of him his sisters to accept the surrender of these lesser Kings. King Loren was a Lannister and he would not relinquish the Westerlands and the house of ancestors without a fight and he didn't plan on losing either he entered a packed with King Mern Gardner to end this Targaryen Invasion with an army of sixty thousand men not even a dragon could burn that many men when the sun sets he thought Westeros will be mine, the other Kingdoms will be that grateful they'll most likely drop their banners and appoint him King of their own volition.

At last across the Targaryen banner flapped in the wind most likely led by the bastard brother of Aegon Targaryen Oreys Baratheon. The army was dwarfed by the combined might, the great army King Mern named it of the Westerlands and the Reach, without hesitation The Gardeners took the Vanguard in hope for the glory but by the ends of this day it would be for the grave. King Mern sent one of his sons to lead the first charge as the mounted knights spurred on their horses galloping across the golden field of wheat the Targaryen army prepared the shield wall. Clouds of dust kicked up beneath the mounted knights and the smashed into the Targaryen army cutting through their centre, another of King Merns sons cheered on from the back of the mounted knights safely or so he thought behind the vanguard until a shadow flew over head and like a bird to a worm Meraxes the dragon of Rhaneys Targaryen swooped down and swallowed both him and his horse whole. Then the roar of the second dragon announcing its presence on the battlefield as Rhaneys laughed flying off to the south end of the battlefield, the monstrous Vhagar opened its jaws and from deep in its throats breathed the red flames of dragon fire. All down the centre of the great army was on fire almost cutting it in half the mounted knights who broke through the centre were all dead or dying from the fire, Meraxes banked hard and came flying back across the battlefield Rhaneys had flown her low and with her massive dragon talons she tore through the army knocking horses and men in every direction laughing gleefully as she did Loren Lannister later heard she'd been singing as her dragon breathed fire all along the western front of the army. Loren took his archers as Visenia flew over head "KNOT !" He yelled as seen the dragon banking to turn back east and finish off the armies front or possibly cut right through its centre again the dragon came in with speed of a hundred galloping horses, "LOOSE" he shouted and all at once the arrows flew threw the air making that flutter sound due to their feathers and each one bounced or broke of the dragons scales without fail. Loren heard Visenia scream as she flew over head "YOU DARE !" And he was unable to hear the rest it was now he heard the screams of the men on the western front, squealing like piglets and crying like babes Loren prepared his archers again as he looked ahead to see Visenia returning on her Dragon once again his men knotted their arrows the dragon came down low its as it inhaled preparing to breath fire just for a few seconds Visenia was open and Loren Lannister shouted "LOOSE, LOOSE, LOOSE" the arrows were realised and although the dragon burned most of the arrows before they could reach its rider, Visenia had be tagged in the shoulder most likely by an archer turned to ash. Loren barley escaped the dragon fire that time but thank fully Visenia retreated and the wind picked up from the west blowing east the fire was spreading in the direction of the Targaryen army, Loren smiled this could be just the opening he needs and believes the Targaryens know it as Rhaneys pulls herself at Meraxes from the battle.

Rhaneys and Visenya pulled back their dragons as the Targaryen army was smashed by the United armies of the Reach and the Westerlands, Loren looked down with glee the golden west field was burning and the Targaryen bitches had gotten carried away burning their own men accidentally as the fire spread blowing east due to the wind, Loren signalled for his archers to knot for he was sure the dragons could not withstand an onslaught of over two thousand arrows ripping through the air. Loren smiled as Mern and his sons led the army through the gaps of fire to wipe out what was left of the small Targaryen army. All of a sudden there was a crack like thunder in the sky the wind picked up from the west like hurricane the dragons Vhagar and Meraxes made those dragon shrieks high picked and defining, enough to make a mans ears bleed all of a sudden the sun blocked the golden field had a terrible shadow fall over it and a raging roar like that of roaring choir of a thousand male lions rose into a blood curdling shriek as if all the dead had cried out at once. The clouds dispersed Ballerion the Black Dread had come with Ageon Targeryn upon his back the Dragons head was bigger than the gates of Casterly Rock. The colossal dragon descended from the sky the two previous dragons could be seen clear as day from eight hundred yards away but this demon from the sky Loren could count every scale from eight hundred yards and eight hundred feet from the ground, what have I done. That was the last though he had as Balerion opened his jaw from his throat which began to glow green came the black dragon fire with tipped flames of emerald and all of a sudden the screams of men on dragon fire looking like lit six foot candles were silenced the moment the dark fire of Balerion met the massive combined army, the men turned to piles of ash almost instantly each time the emerald flame licked a man his armour turned to liquid his skin to wet paste and his bone to black ash. In the silence of Balerions terror the army began to disperse with one flap under his dark wings the wind changed the fires Direction and a wave of fire washed the great army. Surely King Mern Gardner and his sons were among the screaming men trying to flee two more raors joined Balerions in the sky those of Vhagar and Meraxes only served to ignite the cheers of the Targaryen army "AEGON, AEGON, AEGON" the battle for The Reach and The Westerlands was over Aegon had shown Loren Lannister that if he wished he could obliterate House Lannister on a whim that even if he was to run to Casterly Rock there was no where to hide, Aegon could send his sisters to burn the rock to the ground or if he so wished take Balerion to wipe it from the face of the earth as if it was never there in the first place, "Strike the banners" called King Loren "I'll bend the knee, I'll bend the knee" he said not one of his lords disagreed and the golden Lannister lion banner fell to the dirt. As the flames consumed the battlefield Loren stood beside Lord Tyrell stewards of House Gardner holding his sigil in his hands and Lord Tyrell held the Gardner sigil, Visenia and Rhaneys dismounted their dragons as the army fell to their knees behind Loren and Lord Tyrell.

Visenia made a point of standing on a fallen Lannister banner as she approached him Bitch he thought, "I accept your surrender Loren Lannister isn't it and who might you"   
"I'm sorry my lady I do not believe you beat me on the field nor your dragon, nor your sister or her dragon I'm here to surrender to my new King not his queen" Visenia had a face like Thunder she gripped her sword ready to strike. "Please Visenia don't take it so personally King Loren here is only asking for a chance to save face" said Rhaenys it was true Loren had been beaten it spectacular fashion but he would be dammed if a woman accepted his surrender. He noticed how beautiful both sisters were Visenia had a fuck you sexiness about her like an authority figure who doesn't like so you wanna hold her down and fuck her hard knowing you can make her begrudgingly like it, Rhaenys was diffenrt she was an exceptional beauty it was if a white light constantly illuminated her, her silver hair fell beautifully while Visenia had hers tightly tied in a long pony tail, Rhanys violet eyes also pierced the heart while Visenias violet eyes were dimmer with black bags beneath as if she hadn't slept in years. Rhanys continued to giggle "he won't like it if you kill him sister" Rhanys whistled and her dragon turned its head to the sky and roared.

The Black Dread came down slowly revealing its colossal sieze compared to the other two as it lowered it got bigger and finally its feet touched the ground with an earthshaking thud, the young man on top was possibly the most beautiful man in the world he climbed down from the incredible beast which seemed to be nothing more than a pet dog to him. Aegon ran his hand in a soft petting motion along the Dragons Jaw Aegon then approached "What is it sweet sisters"   
"Seems he wants to surrender to someone with a cock never mind the dragons behind us and Visenias attempts to show him him hers" Aegon smiled and Rhaenys descended into giggles, Visenia still had a face like thunder and simply folded her arms in a dignified manner "Very well you" he said to Loren "Approach, kneel before me and swear fealty to House Targaryen to me and my sisters and our heirs forever and in a show of good faith you shall be named Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and warden of the West, refuse and burn and someone else shall be named in your staid" Loren Lannister approached and just like a Lannister he was born with his wits about him and saw the opportunity to ally himself with this new King he would bow to for the rest of his life. He took a knee raised his banner offering it to this Aegon Targaryen "thank you for such mercy your highness I release hold of the Westerlands and accept you as it's true ruler, I swear never to dishonour you and you shall always have a place at my hearth and home Aegon lay his hand atop the The Lannister banner "I accept your surrender Lord Lannister now arise as Lord Paramount and warden of the Westerlands"   
"You" Visenia nodded to Lord Tyrell "Are you this King Gardener or his son"   
"Neither your highness My name is Mace Tyrell my family are the stewards of house Gardner"   
"Then were is your Lord he has no excuse be he maimed or humiliated he should be here to bend the knee"   
"He's dead your highness"   
"Then what of his heirs steward"   
"Also dead your highness none survived the black ones flames" Rhaenys burst into laughter at her sister "I think that excuse is a good one sister ahahaha" Aegon gestured Mace Tyrell forward "Mace Tyrell isn't it"   
"Yes my Lord"   
"Kneel before me if you mean to surrender on behalf of your fallen King" Mace Tyrell did so immediately again Aegon lay his hand atop the stricken banner of House Gardner this time instead of Lannister. "Mace Tyrell I hear by accept your surrender and for that you shall be rewarded by your new King and not punished to face doomed odds like your previous King would have you do, swear fealty to me and my sisters and to ur heirs and you shall rise again as Mace Tyrell Lord paramount of The Reach" Mace Tyrell shocked couldn't find the words of acceptance quick enough and from that day Aegon and sisters ruled uncharted true enough the kings of winter assembled their army but in the face of the Targaryen army now triple in side with three dragons flying high above the three headed dragon banner, King Toren Stark wisely bent the knee and history remember Aegon as Aegon The Conquerer and Loren Lannister is remembered as the man who sent four thousand men to burn for his crown and history named that day The Field of Fire.


End file.
